


Once Broken

by fandomsandcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandcake/pseuds/fandomsandcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hi this is a poem about destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Broken

Once broken,

and once repaired,

a shattered man

timid and trembling.

He claws his was upwards,

outwards,

into the shining obscurity.

 

Twice broken,

and twice repaired,

there at the end of days

lost and past hope.

He sees a face silhouetted,

his angel,

as constant as the rising tide.

 

Thrice broken,

and thrice repaired,

and on it goes,

eternities spent in the dark,

whispers of need replaying,

together,

made whole by the light.

 

Forever broken,

and never repaired,

a shattered man,

timid and trembling.

He claws his way upwards,

onwards,

into the darkened obscurity,

the breath of an angel lost in the wind.


End file.
